(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyarylene sulfide resin composition, and a preparation method thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a polyarylene sulfide resin composition having excellent impact resistance, and a preparation method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Polyarylene sulfide is a representative engineering plastic, and the demand for the same to be used for the products used in a high temperature and corrosive environment or the electronic goods is increasing due to its high chemical resistance, flame resistance, electric insulation, mechanical properties, and so on.
Among the polyarylene sulfides, polyphenylene sulfide (PPS) is commercially on sale now. The commercial preparation process of PPS being applicable until now is the method of carrying out a solution polymerization of p-dichlorobenzene (pDCB) and sodium sulfide in a polar organic solvent such as N-methylpyrrolidone, and it is known as Macallum process.
The typical process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,513,188 and 2,583,941. Several kinds of usable polar solvents are suggested but N-methylpyrrolidone is mostly used. The process uses only dichloro aromatic compounds as the raw materials, and sodium chloride (NaCl) salt is formed as a by-product.
However, such solution polymerization type of Macallum process requires a washing and drying process for eliminating the salt formed as a by-product and the organic solvent used. Furthermore, since the prepared product is a powder form and the apparent density is relatively low, it is disadvantageous in transportation, and the post processability and the workability may be deteriorated in the process of preparing articles because the raw materials are not smoothly inserted.
Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,746,758 and 4,786,713 suggested the method of preparing the polyarylene sulfide (PAS) such as PPS and the like by melt-polymerizing the reactant including diiodioaromatic compounds and sulfur element. These patents disclose that the PAS can be obtained by using diiodo compounds and solid sulfur instead of dichloro compounds and metal sulfide of existing process and directly heating the reactant without a polar solvent. The method is composed of 2 steps of iodation process and polymerization process. The iodation process prepares the diiodo compounds by reacting aryl compounds with iodine, and the polymerization process prepares the PAS of high molecular weight by reacting the diiodo compounds with solid sulfur. Iodine steam is generated during the reaction and the steam may be collected and reacted with the aryl compounds again.
Such new methods can resolve the problems of existing Macallum process. Most of all, since the by-product is iodine, there is no problem of increasing electric conductivity like metal salt and its content included in the final product can be lowered easier than the content of metal salts of existing processes because it can be easily collected from the reaction product. Furthermore, the collected iodine can be reused in the iodation process and thus it can reduce the waste largely. In addition, these polymerization processes do not use solvents and can produce pellet type products like existing polyester products, and thus it can resolve the problems caused by using the fine powder products.
However, in the case of the polyarylene sulfide prepared by the melt-polymerization method, since the end of the main chain is composed of iodine and most aryl groups (representatively, benzene), there is substantially no functional group at the end of the main chain and consequently its compatibility with other polymer materials and/or all sorts of reinforcements or fillers like glass fiber and the like may be low.